


Belonging

by LavenderJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderJane/pseuds/LavenderJane
Summary: Gwaine pretends to think that it'sCamelothe considers home; it's only in the middle of the night that he might admit thathomeisn't necessarily a place.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finally where I was meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448792) by [Aeris444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444). 



> Thank you to the mods for organizing the fest, and thank you P & V for always being so helpful and wonderful.
> 
> Aeris, thank you for writing such lovely fics, and I hope that you enjoy this little remix art that I've created for you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you 💖


End file.
